


Unconditional

by heihua



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9358427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heihua/pseuds/heihua
Summary: Prompto doesn’t quite know how to love himself.





	

Prompto doesn’t quite know how to love himself.

He knows how to fall in love with others and loving others is easy. He falls in love every day with the dogs that he passes on his runs, with each person who greets him with a smile as he shouts hello when he passes by them. He falls a little bit more in love every day with the rising sun that follows his progress from the river back to his house.

He loves how his school’s windows always let the sunlight come into all the classrooms during the day, loves the scattered spots of shade made by the trees in the courtyard that he thinks of jumping to and from, pretending the spots of shade are the only safe zones and everywhere else is lava. He once told Noctis about it and the prince had snorted with laughter, almost choking on his juice.

(Prompto had fallen in love with that too.)

He loves the walk home with Noctis, falls ever deeper with every single one of Noctis’ smiles when Prompto shows him a photograph he’s particularly proud of.

He falls in love with Ignis before he even meets him by falling in love with his cooking first after Noctis shares his lunch with him one day because he forgot to bring money to buy his own that day.

He falls in love with Gladio before he meets him too, when Noctis quietly tells him how Gladio easily lifts swords and weapons as tall as him when they train but has a little sister who he treats like an absolute princess.

When all four of them are together, Prompt falls in love all over again. He falls in love with their banter, the easy companionship and thinks this is the closest he has ever felt to belonging.

He knows how to love because loving others is easy, loving the world around him is easy. The world gives him so many reasons to fall in love and Prompto fills his whole heart with them so he doesn’t have to love himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The month before their planned trip to Altissa, Prompto’s long-time camera breaks.

Instead of wide-eyed sympathy, Noctis looks contemplative but Prompto is too absorbed in his own woes to notice. He whines because Noctis sits and listens and he answers all of Noctis’ questions about camera brands and which ones he likes in-between everything else he says without a second thought.

 

The next day, Noctis gives him a new camera and several additional add-on camera lenses and pieces—all of them things Prompto wants and has been saving up for.

He’s speechless.

“Iggy looked up the brands and the places where they sell all the things. Gladio and I went to buy them.” At Prompto’s dumbfounded expression, Noctis grins. “What? You can't exactly be the camera man of the road trip without a camera.”

“I – yeah.” Prompto swallows, still doesn’t know what to say. His throat feels dry, for some reason. “Yeah. Yeah, of course.”

He manages a smile, weak and watery. “Thanks, Noct.”

Noctis looks at him, grin turning into a concerned frown.

“You know I was joking, right?” he softly says. “I – we didn’t get this for you just because of the trip. We did it because it was for _you_.”

Prompto still doesn’t know what to say, wants to laugh for some odd reason and there’s a bubbling in his chest he’s having trouble containing.

“Yeah, I know,” he finally manages to get out, the same watery grin in place. He holds his new camera closer, a gift too precious for words.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Prompto knows how to love the world because it’s easy to love others and there are so many reasons to.

But he’s never realized how much the world loves him back.


End file.
